icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Providence Friars women's ice hockey
The Providence Friars women's ice hockey program represents Providence College in NCAA Division I women's ice hockey. The Friars are a member of Hockey East and compete at the 3,030-seat Schneider Arena in Providence, Rhode Island.http://www.uscho.com/w/providence-friars/womens-college-hockey/team,pc.html History In the 1978-79 season, the Friars would hold the distinction of being the first team to play the new Harvard Crimson women's ice hockey team. The result was a 17-0 triumph. In 1984, the Friars won the inaugural Eastern College Athletic Conference Women’s Championship. In Jackie Barto's first season as coach in 1994-95, the Friars were 18-9-4 and won the Eastern College Athletic Conference title. The following season, the Friars reached the ECAC championship game, but they lost to New Hampshire in a game that lasted five overtimes. The 1996-97 season were one of the most successful as Providence went 20-8-2, posting the program's eighth 20-win season. In 1997-98, Barto guided the Friars to the ECAC Tournament for the 15th consecutive season. http://www.ohiostatebuckeyes.com/ViewArticle.dbml?DB_OEM_ID=17300&ATCLID=1057461 Providence College made history on Saturday, December 5, 2009 as the Friars came away with a 4-1 victory over No. 3 New Hampshire in Durham. Providence became the first Hockey East team to earn a victory at the Whittemore Center since the league's inception in 2002-03.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/120509aaa.html On January 9, 2010, Providence College women's hockey earned their 600th victory by defeating No. 8 Cornell by a score of 6-3. Junior Jean O'Neill tallied a goal and an assist. Genevieve Lacasse made 22 saves to record the victory. Providence now joins New Hampshire as the only two programs with 600 victories.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/recaps/010910aaa.html Season by season results ''Note: GP = Games played, W = Wins, L = Losses, T = Ties'' Records as of July 31, 2009. http://www.uscho.com/stats/teamYxY.php/providence-friars/womens-college-hockey/team,pc/gender,w.html Players , Laurie Baker, Alana Blahoski, Lisa Brown-Miller, Sara DeCosta, Cammi Granato, and Vicki Movsessian celebrate with their gold medal from the 1998 Winter Games]] *Jackie Barto's success in athletics began as a student-athlete at Providence, where she became one of greatest to ever don the Providence uniform. Barto (formerly Gladu) accumulated 113 career goals. Currently, she remains third on the all-time Friar goal list, trailing only Cammi Granato (1989-93; 139 career goals) and Stephanie O'Sullivan (1991-95; 126 career goals). Both of these players were coached by Barto. She is ranked fifth on Providence's all-time scoring list with 200 career points and 11th in career assists with 87. During her time as a Friar, Barto was associated with three of Providence's six ECAC championships, winning one as a head coach (1995), one as an assistant (1994) and one as a player (1984). *On November 12, 2008, former Friar women's ice hockey player Stephanie O'Sullivan was be one of four inductees enshrined into the Massachusetts Hockey Hall of Fame class of 2008. http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/111208aaa.html As a Friar, O'Sullivan was named ECAC Player of the Year and New England Hockey Writers Player of the Year in 1995. During the 1994-95 season, she scored 40 goals and 28 assists for 68 points. The only time she was not named to the ECAC All-Star Team was as a freshman. In her freshman year, she was named the ECAC Rookie of the Year. O’Sullivan is second all-time in career points (253), first in asssists (127) and second in goals scored (126). O'Sullivan would go on to play for Team USA in the World Championships in 1994, 1997, 1999 and 2000. Current roster Players with international experience *Chris Bailey *Laurie Baker, Member of the 1997 U.S. National Team *Alana Blahoski *Lisa Brown-Miller *Sara DeCosta *Cammi Granato, Member of the 1998 and 2002 US Olympic Team *Vikki Movsessian *Mari Pehkonen, 2006 Finland Olympic Team *Karen Thatcher, 2010 US Olympic Team *Sonny Watrous, 2004 U.S. Women's National Festival Under-22 Team Notable players *Laurie Baker *Sara DeCosta *Cammi Granato *Catherine Hanson *Genevieve Lacasse *Katie Lachapelle *Mari Pehkonen *Karen Thatcher *Sonny Watrous *Alison Wheeler Cammi Granato While at Providence College, she set every school scoring record. Granato was named Rookie of the Year as a freshman and Player of the Year as a sophomore, junior and senior. Granato led the Lady Friars to back-to-back conference titles in 1991-92 and 1992-93. In August 2008, Granato was inducted into the U.S. Hockey Hall Of Fame.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/081208aaa.html She finished her career with 256 points, a record she holds to this day. She is also the leader for single-season points with 84 (1992-93), goals with 48 (1991-92), and assists with 43 (1992-93). She is the all-time leading goal scorer at Providence College with an impressive 139 career tallies, and ranks second all-time in assists with 117.http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/081208aaa.html Awards and honors * Laurie Baker, 1996 ECAC Rookie of the year * Laurie Baker, Forward, 1996 All-ECAC Team * Laurie Baker, 1996-97 ECAC First Team All-Star selection * Laurie Baker, 1996-97 New England Hockey Writer's All-Star selection * Laurie Baker, ECAC Player of the Week (11/19)http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/archive/prov-w-hockey-awards.html * Alana Blahoski, 1996 Co-ECAC Player of the Year * Alana Blahoski, Defense, 1996 All-ECAC Team * Jessica Cohen, Bauer Rookie of the Month, of the Month, October 2009 http://www.hockeyeastonline.com/women/media/monthly.php * Sara DeCosta, 1999 American Women's College Hockey Alliance All-Americans, Second Team http://www.ahcahockey.com/news/women4799.html * Sara DeCosta, ECAC Honorable Mention All-Star * Sara DeCosta, ECAC Rookie of the Week (2/18, 3/11) * Sara DeCosta, Women's Ice Hockey Letterwinner, 2000http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/archive/prov-w-hockey-letterwinner.html * Cammi Granato, ECAC All-Star 1990 * Cammi Granato, ECAC All-Star 1991 * Cammi Granato, ECAC All-Star 1992 * Cammi Granato, ECAC All-Star 1993 * Cammi Granato, Eastern College Athletic Conference Player of the Year in 1991http://www.realwomeninsports.com/granato.php * Cammi Granato, Eastern College Athletic Conference Player of the Year in 1992http://www.realwomeninsports.com/granato.php * Cammi Granato, Eastern College Athletic Conference Player of the Year in 1993http://www.realwomeninsports.com/granato.php *Kelli Halcisak, Defense, 2001-02 New England Hockey Writers Women's Division I All-Star Teamhttp://www.ivyleaguesports.com/article.asp?intID=1583 * Catherine Hanson, ECAC Honorable Mention All-Star * Sheila Killion, Forward, 1996 ECAC All-Tournament Team http://www.whockey.com/univ/ecac/1996/usatoday_shcf.html * Genevieve Lacasse, Hockey East Rookie of the Year, 2009http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/spec-rel/030609aaa.html * Genevieve Lacasse, Bauer Goaltender of the Month, December 2009 * Katie Lachapelle, ECAC Honorable Mention All-Star * Karen McCabe, 1996 ECAC Honor Roll * Jean O’Neill, WHEA Player of the Month, January 2010 *Mari Pehkonen, HOCKEY EAST All-Tournament team, 2007http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/pehkonen_mari00.html * Meghan Smith, Goaltender, ECAC All-Tournament Team * Karen Thatcher, 2004 HOCKEY EAST Sportsmanship Award http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/thatcher_karen00.html *Karen Thatcher, HOCKEY EAST Player of the Week Honors two times (11/8/04), and (1/31/05) * Laura Veharanta, Hockey East All-Rookie Team, 2009* Sonny Watrous, Hockey East All-Rookie Team, 2004 * Sonny Watrous, Hockey East Rookie of the Year, 2004http://www.friars.com/sports/w-hockey/mtt/watrous_sonny00.html * Sonny Watrous, 2004 HOCKEY EAST All-Tournament Team * Sonny Watrous, Named HOCKEY EAST Player of the Week (1/19/04) * Sonny Watrous, Three time HOCKEY EAST Rookie of the Week (2/2/04, 3/15/04, 3/22/04) * Sonny Watrous, HOCKEY EAST Rookie of the Month (3/2/04) * Sonny Watrous, HOCKEY EAST Player of the Week Honors twice (10/25/04, 1/10/05) * Sonny Watrous, 2005 HOCKEY EAST All-Tournament Team * Alison Wheeler, ECAC Honorable Mention All-Star * Alison Wheeler, 1996 ECAC Honor Roll http://www.whockey.com/univ/ecac/1996/usatoday_shcf.html * Alison Wheeler, Women's Ice Hockey Letterwinner, 1997 References Category:College women's ice hockey teams in the United States Category:Hockey East